When You're Gone
by AshMGGXX96
Summary: Based on the song When You're Gone. Post-Wizards vs Werewolves. Alex tries to tell what she's going through without Mason in her life.


I lose my true love months ago. I need him by my side. I can't live without him. I cry just thinking about him.

I tried to move on, but I just can't do it. I try to go out with other boys, but they end in disaster. There was this one guy named George. He was the leader of my school's pep band. I know that's a little dorky for Alex Russo. I put a positive spell on me to make me well, you know, positive. I ruined the whole game by cheering for the other team. He dumped me.

Even if I never see Mason again, he'll always have a special place in my heart. He's a part of me. He completes me.

When I lost him I got into this huge depression. I magically locked myself into my room and didn't talk to anyone for two weeks. After that I was still in depression, but I knew it was best for me to get out, feel the sunshine on my face, socialize, and just do whatever I could to get Mason off my mind.

I would walk down the hallways of Tribeca Prep pretending like nothing tragic has happened in my life. I was wearing a mask. Underneath that mask was a girl who just lost probably the most important thing in her life. She was a mess. She had make-up running down her face from crying. She cried so much that she probably ran out of tears. Nobody would notice except the few people like her family and best friend.

Harper. Harper was the only one that I could talk to. She understood that this isn't some break-up. This was a forced break-up. The counselor couldn't help with this sort of problem. She didn't know about wizards, vampires, and werewolves. The counselor was just another mortal.

During my depression I, for some reason, got involved with writing poetry. The were dark, depressing, scary, emotional, and haunting. All of them were about Mason. About are rocky relationship. They were personal and I rarely allowed anyone to read them.

Everyday I stare at the door. I hope that Mason will walk through. It never happens. I can't get it all the way through my head that he's gone forever. He's never going to walk through that door with open arms waiting for me to jump into.

Sometimes I have hallucinations. I see his face. I'm not dreaming, I'm seriously having hallucinations. Or a mirage. "_I don't know if it's a mirage, but I always see your face," _I wrote in one of my poems.

There were the few events during my lonesome seven months that were good; I saw my mom's side of my family for the first time in ten years, I won the citizenship award, I made a new friend named Stevie, but she soon turned out to be evil so I guess thats kind of a bad thing. What else. Oh yeah, I found out my Uncle Kelbo is actually international superstar, Shakira. But even in happy days my heart still breaks.

One day I was out walking in Central Park. I go there to think. I have a special place. Under the giant oak tree deep in the park. It's not a very popular spot in the park, so it's peaceful. There is the occasional jogger or cycler. They never noticed me. I had my head burried in my sketch pad or journal. This tree is my thinking place. I would sneak out at times and come here to think. You know what I normally thought about. Yep, you guessed it. Mason. I would sit and think about what would've happened if we weren't forced apart. If Juliet never bit him. Would I still be happy? Would I still be with Mason? All these questiones float around in my brain and evantually they will turn into a drawing or poem.

I've had the same dream over and over multiple times. Wait! no, change that. It's a nightmare. I stand in an abandoned street. It's dark and foggy. I can barely see what's in front of me. All of a sudden I'm on the ground. There's a creature on top of me and scream for help. I scream for Mason. I try to fight the beast, but no use- he has already tore me apart. I'm slowly dying on the cold ground alone with no one to comfort me or to tell me not to die. I'm bleeding to death and there is no sign of Mason. I need him with me. I need him by my side when I'm on my death bed. Suddenly a figure appears from out of the darkness. It's him, but this time he isn't himself. He isn't in human form, inbetween form, or werewolf form. He's transparent like a ghost. He's a ghost. He's dead. Could this mean that he's already dead? Did he die after Justin and I left Transylvania? I'm scared. I need to find a way to make sure he is still alive and not dead. "No Alex, he isn't dead," I tell myself. The dream is to surreal for it not to mean something.

Why is it that we lose the important things in are life? I know God is suppose to have a reason, but this one is painful and depressing. Why is God wanting me to go through so much emotional pain? In the end will he bring Mason back into my life? Will he show me that Mason isn't my true love? No one knows. Only the future can show us. I just got to tell myself, "Everything happens for a reason."

Mason. Mason Greyback. My true love. Tall, muscualr, brown hair, blue-green eyes, and British. Those are just some of the words to physically describe him. If I could chose, they would be: Caring, loving, understanding, trustworthy, amazing, perfect, every girl's dream. I had the worlds' best boyfriend and I lost him.

My brother, Justin, also lost his true love, but everyone agrees that he isn't as bad as I am. He cried and locked himself into his bedroom to, but he evantually moved on. Like I said earlier, I was wearing a mask. I wore that mask when I helped Justin moved on. I wore that mask every second of every day. The only time I took that mask off was when I was forced into reminder of Mason. So talking about him, looking at a picture of him, things like that.

I just want to tell Mason that I love him. I always will. We had ups and downs in our relationship. We went through thick and thin together. I just wanted to tell him what happened when he was gone. What happened to me. If some how you became human again one day, I will run straight into your arms. I'll never let you go. I'll be yours forever and ever. I will never love anyone ever again. If I don't get you back I'll always have a broken heart. I will try to heal it, but there will be that one irreplacable piece. The one piece can can never be fixed. I'll date other guys and maybe fall in love with them, but just remember...I'll never love them the way I loved you. Remember that Mason.

After I wrote this something happened to me that made me complete again. I was sitting in the sub shop and I saw a "dog" painting portraits of me on a tiny yellow TV. Mason. I found him. My brothers and I fought country wizards to get him back, but he was left with pointy ears, mass amount fur, claws, and big teeth. Thankfully Justin was able to save the day. I thank him for that. I owe him one. The thing is I'm back with Mason and I'm happy again. I'm not depressed anymore. I'm social again and I'm not stuck in my room.

I Love You Mason!

_Love,_

_ Alex_


End file.
